The Third War
by Spades71392
Summary: Covers the intros to the three sides of the conflict.  The full story will be presented in 3 8 chapter books . one book for each side.
1. Chapter 1

it has been 20 years since the fall of the dark lord. Muggle technology has advanced to a point where it now almost rivals magic. From this some among the Wizarding World have become Cybermaguses. Part human part magic part machine. They have been discriminated against for awhile now. They are starting to fall under the sway of the Brotherhood of Zure an ancient and secretive society that now is beginning to seem like an unconventional superpower. Led by the mysterious Machene the brotherhoods long term goals are unclear. The remnants of Voldemorts Death Eaters are scattered across the globe. Broken but still dangerous. The Wizarding Protectorate has been formed to deal with this threat. Tensions mount between the three sides. People are expecting a war larger than any other in the history of the magical world. This is the story of that war from all sides.

Act I

Death Eater Prolouge

Reunification

The date was 7/16/2017 a tall boy stood with two wands in front of a croud. He had a grudge this boy. At once He shouted MORSMORDRE! A skull with a serpent coming out of its mouth formed in the night sky above. The boys name was Damien Riddle. " My fellows, my brothers" the boy announced." The Protectorate wishes to destroy you. They consider murderer of our great leader, Our Creator and my Father , The great Lord Voldemort a "hero". Shout SHOUT! " Shout out his name." From the croud a single name was heard as if from on voice. "HARRY POTTER!" I dont have to tell you that he and his protectorate believe that we are vanquished. Well look at us on the verge of building an army stronger than any my father commanded." "Soon not just England but the world will feel our wrath! We will clense our ranks of the unfaithful. Shout out the name of the one who betrayed us!" At once the croud shouted out the name SERGEI ANTOLAK! there were a couple jeers and hisses and boos from the croud at that name. "TODAY WE BECOME WHOLE AGAIN!" shouted Damien Riddle.

The small croud mounted their brooms and Took off towards their target. Towards Munich. The wind was cold and stung across Damiens face but he did not care for today he would clense the the death eaters of the last of the ones who threatened his plan of revenge. It took hours but soon they reached the camp. They dismounted and began their attack. All of a sudden Shouts of "AVADA KEDAVRA" filled the air as chaos ensued between the two factions, But Damien was focused on finding Antolak. He wanted him alive so he could be killed in front of all of his followers. He soon found himself in a duel with two of Antolaks elite guard. Soon he shouted "Expeliarmus disarming one of them with one wand and stunning him with the other. The other Elite Guard ,frightened, left in fear. Soon all of Antolaks guard were either dead or incapacitated. Now A man with a thin mustache and curly black hair came out facing Damien. He dropped his wand and said simply " I surrender." Antolak suddenly threw a knife but Damien dodged it the knife only knicking his sholder. He shouted " STUPEFY!" Antolak hit the ground cold, Stunned.

When Antolak awoke he was in chains. He struggled but the chains tightened around him only when he relaxed did they loosen but not enough to brake free. Over him stood Damien Riddle. Damien felt a strong sense of pride. He had reunified the death eaters and now was in control of a global force of Dark Creatures and wizards. He marched the now conquered Antolak towards the graveyard of riddle manor. Both Antolaks and Riddles guard now stood unified ready to see the latters demise at Damiens hand. "Today" Damien shouted "We are united once more!" "The Cancer has been cut out!" In the name of Voldemort! " The Croud shouted "Voldemort lives in death." "No..." said a voice that made all who heard it shiver with fear. A strange hiss was in the voice, suddenly Damien looked around. He saw a thin man with dark red eyes and a snake like face standing near a grave. " I am Eternal" Voldemort hissed. Suddenly there were cheers from all sides. "Do it my son" And suddenly Damien picked out a knife the same knife Antolak threw at him earlier and just before he slit Antolaks throat Voldemort hissed " silly fool none betrays Lord Voldemort and lives to tell the tale." Suddenly the blade swished through the air. Antolak blead to death. "Rise my children for your leader has returned. Potter thought he destroyed me by destroying my horcruxes but he has only served to make me stronger. Soon my children we will show the world that we are the rightful rulers. " Shouts of joy and jubliation rang out through the graveyard. Damien stood proudly. He knew however that his revenge was not complete until Potter had met his demise... 


	2. Chapter 2

ACT I

Brotherhood of Zure Prolouge.

Imbuement

A small boy was running. Running from something evil. This boy had lost much, His home in flames, his family dead before this night. He was 13 this boy, with Black hair and Brown eyes light skin tone with a great many freckles. This boys name was Ralph Trogen. Suddenly he found his path blocked by that which he had been running from. A man stood there laughing an insane laugh. "Theres no use running Mudblood!" The man lifted his wand in the air pointing at Ralph who thought "let it be quick...please let it be quick..." Suddenly something stopped the man. It was another man. " And who the hell are you?" The second man with his blonde hair and green eyes responded "And you must be a death eater tell me what is so important that Voldemort would send his forces here? Leave this boy and I will show mercy and spare you." The Death Eater laughed even more madly suddenly more Death Eaters showed up. "You will spare me? Ha look around you now youre surrounded and outnumbered! What will you do?" Suddenly a flash of light erupted from the blonde haired man it sent the death eaters flying. The trees around them started swaying in the wind. The Death Eaters stood back up but the blonde haired man shouted " Vacuum Implodia!" suddenly a vortex formed and most of the death eaters were sucked in and then were thrown through the air their lifeless bodies hitting the trees. The first Death Eater stood up and Shouted " Avada Kedavra!" suddenly a jet of green light hit the blonde man yet the man did not flinch and instead opened his arms embracing the spell. Ralph closed his eyes expecting to see the man who had come to his aid die but he suddenly heard the man laugh. Ralph opened his eyes and saw that the man was virtually unscathed and suddenly the man said. " Rule of thumb Death eater, You cannot kill the Chosen" Suddenly the man pointed his wand at the Death Eater who shouted " WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU?" The man simply stated. " I gave you the chance to flee but you have chosen your fate , AVADA KEDAVRA!" The Death Eater hit the ground dead. Ralph was in astonishment. All he could concievably think to ask was "Who are you?" The man replied. "Machene is my name now come before more show up." Ralph looked back at his burning home town." Alas there is nothing more we can do my little friend." Machene said simply Suddenly more people showed up. " Are we late master?" one said. "Yes and No. We have saved one of them. What is your name boy?" asked Machene. Ralph...Ralph Trogen said Ralph stammering. He could not believe what he had seen. He knew what he had seen but could not believe it. Soon Machene held him and he felt a strange sensation like he was in many pieces but whole as well. Suddenly he found himself surrounded by every kind of sentient magical creature and as he looked at his surroundings it looked like a temple of some sort. The temple looked fragile yet unmovable. "Trogen" Machene said. "how would you like to join us?" Ralph could hardly believe it. He had nothing left to lose so he simply answered "yes". " But first I sense you need to be Imbued. Ragnors!" Machene called out . Suddenly a centaur stepped forward. "Yes your eminence?" "I have need of you to imbue this boy. Make him a cybermagus." Machene called out. " As you will your eminence Come boy. let you be touched by the spark of the devine." Ralph was led to a room with a strange bed . Next to the bed were some computers and an a needle with a strange looking solution in it. The soulution was moving and the needle seemed to budge. "The transformation can be a bit jarring. That solution will free you both magically, Physically and spiritually from all inhibition. You will be one of the chosen... Are you sure you want this Ralph. There is no turning back once it has happened. " Ralph thought long and hard and then picked up the needle and jammed it into his arm." The nanotech solution will now imbue you with the power of the cybermagi. Lie down on the bed and rest... The next few years the boy Ralph Trogen would train with Ragnors and learn the ways of the Brotherhood of Zure. Little did he know just how influential he would be in the future to come...


	3. Chapter 3

Wizarding Protectorate

Intro

The ministry of Magic in London was reserved for but a few guests. This meeting was important Harry felt. The Auror had seen both previous wars and survived much but lately his scar had been burning for reasons unexplained. But it was not Voldemorts visions he was seeing it was those of a man that he and everyone else knew only as Machene.

Yes Machene. The minstry had always tended to underestimate Machene, but Harry knew that if Machene seemed not dangerous then that was what he wanted them to think.

Harry remembered talking to Hagrid recently about the situation yet he had left out the part of his scar burining again. Hagrid had commented that he felt a war was around the horizion.

His exact words being " I dont know what yer friends at the minstry are doing but this here seems just like how you know who first gained his power. There was that same air of trouble brewing. I cant say I blame most of the cybermaguses though with people like Fudge in charge of the Confenderation."

Harry needed to focus. After all he was to help sign the order to allow englands Aurors to participate in the Protectorates affairs.

He remembered reading about the protectorates directives

The page flashed on his glasses magiscreen.

Directives of the First International Wizarding Protectorate

1. Ensure the international Confederation of Wizards laws stay in effect around the world

2. Defend the Wizarding World from threats to the safety and security of its peoples and maintain secrecy at all costs

3. Eliminate any threat to the wizarding world at large.

there were 113 more directives but Harry turned the spellvision in his glasses off to keep focused on the situation. Kingsly Shacklebolt himself wanted Harry to sign the order to divert resourses from the English minstry of magic to the Protectorate. With Englands signing now the continent of Europe as well as Russia and and most of the middle east would be contributing to the Protectorate's goals.

The elevator arrived and Harry Potter boarded it and it took off towards the ministers office. Beside him stood a man with red hair and freckles. " Harry just like old times aint it?" "How is this in anyway like old times Ron? By the way hows Hermione?" " Shes fine just adapting to Rose being out of the house." Suddenly they arrived the elevator chirping Minsters office 3rd floor.

Kingsley Shacklebolt stood in the middle of the room and looked at Harry and Ron. "hello you two. Ah and we have Boris from the Russian ministry to sign as well. We have taken care to avoid anyone from the media to interrupt us. The Russian wizard to the left had a portly look to him suddenly Harry heard a crack and another wizard. A portly man whom Harry disliked intensely, remembering the mark on his right hand saying "I must not tell lies"

"Ah Fudge are you here to oversee the signing?" "As a matter of fact I am!' said Fudge "Ah Harry if you please." Harry had the urge to punch Fudge but resisted saying" "Sure hand me a quill." Harry signed his name then handed the quill to Boris so he could sign as well. " Ah that will be all If I can just take this to the Wizengamot so they can confirm your signatures ah Weasley what are you doing here?" Oh Im here to deliver some jokes to the minster his kids are big fans. Sorry if I interrupted." Ron replied. "Oh ok then if you will all excuse me I need to take these to the right people. " There was a crack as Fudge disapperated.

Harry left towards home heading for the Floo network. He had the thought that he was being watched but quickly discarded it... "gee I wonder what Ginny has cooked for dinner?" Harry thought as he said "Black Manor!"


End file.
